My Love?
by Kuze-kun
Summary: Gak bisa bikin Summary. Langsung baca aja ya. Kalo dipaksakan bikin Summary, kira-kira begini Naruto yang tahun ini resmi menjadi siswa SMA, bertemu kembali dengan 3 para sahabatnya seorang rivalnya sejak kecil. Siapakah mereka? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berlima? Warning : Mature for yaoi and lemon. Kalau belum dewasa jangan masuk dulu. Belajar dulu aja yang rajin :)
1. Curiga

Hallo... minnaswang... jumpa lagi dengan saya :* #plak

Kali ini saya mau coba buat fanfic multi chapter nih minna. Semoga suka ya minna... :)

Selamat membaca...

* * *

**My Love?**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (Masashi-sensei, pinjam charanya bentar ya... )**

**Warning : **

**Chara bukan punya saya, tapi cerita asli original buatan saya :)**

**Fanfic ini untuk DEWASA! (Umur kedewasaan tiap orang beda-beda soalnya). Mengandung unsur yaoi dan lemon pastinya (Unsur-unsur yg lain saya tak tau :'( , jadi cuma tulis yaoi dan lemon doang**

**Berdasarkan warning diatas, yg merasa belum dewasa dan tidak suka yaoi dan /atau lemon, harap tidak membaca. Saya tdk mau flame dari minnaswang**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - CURIGA**

Namaku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Aku adalah putra tunggal dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Meskipun aku mempunyai orang tua, tetapi aku merasa tidak memiliki orang tua. Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya mengapa.

Ini semua terjadi saat aku kelas 3 SMP. Suatu hari, aku tidak sengaja menemukan catatan golongan darah Ayah dan Ibuku. Ayah dan Ibuku memiliki golongan darah yang sama, yaitu A rhesus +. Kejadian inilah yang mulai membuatku merasa tidak memiliki orang tua. Mengapa?

Suatu hari, saat aku kelas 2 SMP, aku bersama teman-teman pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk mendonorkan darah kepada salah satu sahabatku yang saat itu mengalami kecelakaan, Kiba Inuzuka namanya. Kenapa aku yang mendonor? Karena ketika dites golongan darahku, darahku sama dengan golongan darah Kiba, yaitu O rhesus +.

Namun sebaiknya aku tidak menceritakan ini pada mereka yang kuanggap saat ini sebagai orang tuaku. Aku takut membuat mereka bersedih. Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, dan Choji Akimichi sajalah yang tau tentang masalah ini.

"Maaf Naruto-sang, prolog tentang dirimu cukup ya. Sekarang kita masuk scene langsung ya." Said Author.

"Hahaha gomen gomen." Balasnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Sudah pasti aku seorang siswa baru dan siap mengikuti Masa Orientasi Siswa atau semacamnya. Namun, hanya di SMA ini yang tidak ada Masa Orientasi Siswa atau semacamnya. Pihak SMA mengganti minggu MOS dengan diadakannya ujian tulis untuk siswa siswi baru dan siswa siswi yang naik ke kelas 2 di SMA tersebut. Ujian ini, untuk siswa siswi baru, untuk menentukan kelas yang nantinya akan ditempati, sedangkan untuk siswa siswi yang naik kelas 2, ujian ini untuk menentukan penjurusan di SMA tersebut.

Untuk kelas 1, terdapat 6 buah ruang kelas, dari A sampai F. Di hari ini seluruh siswa kelas 1 dan 2 akan mengambil hasil ujiannya. Perlu kalian ketahui, antara kelas, dari A sampai F memiliki perbedaan di fasilitas dan pengajarnya. Sebagai contoh, di kelas A siswa siswi duduk di sofa sedangkan siswa siswi di kelas F duduk di atas sebuah terpal atau semacamnya.

Yah, seperti yang kalian tau, semua orang pasti berharap masuk di kelas A. Tetapi apa daya, sepertinya memang kelas F sudah ditakdirkan untukku.

"Hey Naruto!" Teriak seseorang dari dalam kelasku ketika diriku memasuki ruang kelasku, yang ternyata adalah Kiba.

"Sudah kami duga kau akan masuk kelas ini juga Naruto." Ucap seseorang, yang kuketahui bernama Shikamaru.

"Kemari Naruto! Aku bawa kripik kentang banyak nih." Ucap seorang lagi yang kuketahui bernama Choji.

Ya kalian benar. Mereka adalah sahabat-sahabatku sejak dulu. Namun, mereka bertiga seharusnya bisa berada di kelas A. Kalian tau mengapa?

Shikamaru Nara. Dia adalah orang yang sangat jenius. Bahkan ketika SD, kejeniusannya sudah setingkat SMA. Kalian tau kenapa dia tidak mau di kelas A?

"Aku malas di kelas A. Disana aku pasti akan belajar terus-terusan. Lebih baik aku disini. Aku bisa tidur siang dengan nyaman." Ucap Shikamaru.

Choji Akimichi. Keluarganya sangat kaya. Dengan kekayaannya, seharusnya dia dapat membeli hasil ujian dengan mudah. Kalian tau mengapa dia memilih di kelas F?

"Dimana ada Shika, aku akan selalu disitu. Aku hanya akan percaya diri ketika ada Shika." Ucap Choji.

Kiba Inuzuka. Orang tuanya adalah pemilik SMA ini. Kenapa dia memilih kelas F?

"Shikamaru yang malas pasti akan memilih kelas F. Choji pasti akan mengikuti Shikamaru ke kelas F. Naruto sudah dapat dipastikan masuk kelas F dengan tingkat kecerdasannya saat ini. So, aku juga akan masuk kelas F agar kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi." Ucap Kiba.

Yah, itulan alasan mereka di kelas F ini. Lucu bukan?

"Ohayou" Ucap seseorang masuk ke kelas F. Ucapan itu sangatlah membuat kaget seluruh penghuni kelas F. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa yang masuk kelas terburuk di SMA ini adalah orang terkenal yang paling keren dan pandai di SMA ini, dan juga dia adalah temanku sejak kecil serta orang yang paling kubenci karena kepopulerannya itu, ya dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Meskipun dia tau kalau aku membenci dirinya, entah mengapa dia selalu menganggap aku sebagai rivalnya. Yah… kalau aku bayangkan, mungkin persainganku dengan Sasuke ini mirip dengan persaingan antara Natsu Dragneel dan Gray Fullbuster di anime yang lain. (Oopss keceplosan)

"Hoi teme! Kenapa kau disini hah? Bukankah dengan kemampuanmu kau seharusnya bisa masuk di kelas A?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Hah? Apa masalahmu dobe? Memangnya aku tidak diizinkan disini?" Balas Sasuke ketus

"Cih mendokusaina… baru saja kalian bertemu, kalian sudah mulai bertarung." Ucap Shikamaru di tengah-tengah keributan antara aku dan Sasuke, rivalku.

"Hahaha… lebik kalian jangan terlalu sering bertengkar. Nanti kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih lho. Hahaha…" Celetuk Kiba. Aku mendengus kesal atas celetukan Kiba itu, tetapi tidak dengan rivalku. Dia tidak menggubris pernyataan Kiba dan bahkan sekilas aku melihat mukanya sedikit memerah sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kami berempat untuk mencari tempat duduk di paling belakang.

"Hei Shika, kau tahu tidak kenapa si teme itu di kelas ini? Tanyaku pada Shikamaru.

"Kalau tidak salah, ini karena saat tes penentuan kelas dia dikabarkan pingsan saat tes. Sehingga nilainya langsung dianggap nol." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa kasihan padanya." Ucapku.

"Tuh kan… benih-benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh di hatimu Naruto." Celetuk Kiba.

"WHAT A SHIT MAN YOU ARE!" Teriakku pada Kiba. Perseteruanku dengan Kiba mulai terjadi hingga Choji mulai menarik perhatian kami bertiga.

"Hoi semuanya… kalian sudah mendengar berita yang saat ini sedang menyebar di SMA ini belum?" Ucap Choji yang berhasil merebut perhatian kami bertiga. Shikamaru yang malas mulai mencoba mendengarkan.

"Berita apa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Ini berita yang baru-baru ini aku dengar. Katanya di SMA ini sering terjadi pemerkosaan kepada junior-juniornya, dan katanya sini hal ini dilaukan oleh para senior. Seram deh" ucap Choji ketakutan.

"Ah iya aku juga tau berita itu. Tapi mengapa takut? Toh kita seorang pria, mana mungkin ada wanita yang bisa dan mau memerkosa kita. Hahaha…" Ucapku.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tau berita ini seluruhnya? Kau tahu Naruto, korban dari pemerkosaan ini tidak hanya sebatas wanita saja Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru membalas pernyataanku.

"Ja… jadi…" Ucapku agak sedikit ketakutan.

"Ya. Korbannya bisa pria maupun wanita. Jadi sebaiknya mulai sekarang kita pulang bersama-sama terus saja ya. Bukankah lebih baik mencegah?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa Shikamaru ada benarnya. Sebaiknya juga mulai hari ini kita pulang dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama terus. Toh aku juga ke SMA ini menggunakan mobil, jadi kalian bisa nmpang bareng di mobilku" Timpal Kiba.

Sregg… bunyi pintu kelas bergeser. Tampak seorang pria berambut putih dengan sebelah matanya yang tertutup masuk ke kelas. Tidak dipungkiri lagi, dia adalah wali kelasku, Kakashi hatake, guru yang ahli dalam meniru dan suka dengan kekerasan.

"Baik pelajaran hari ini akan kita mulai. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran bertahan hidup. Pelajaran hari ini juga untuk menentukan siapa yang paling kuat di kelas ini. Kalian semua dipersilahkan untuk menyerang teman kalian satu sama lain. Silahkan menggunakan alat atau barang apapun yang kalian bawa yang dapat membantu kalian menang. Batas waktunya sampai jam bel pulang sekolah. Pelajaran akan dimulai… SEKARANG!" Teriak Kakashi-sensei.

…

(Maaf gaje. Skip langsung setelah pulang sekolah)

"Ayo Naruto! Lama sekali kau jalannya. Cepat naik." Teriak Kiba.

"Maaf maaf. Ayo kita pulang" Ucapku.

"Cih… sudah telat, teriak-teriak lagi. Mendokusaina." Gerutu Shikamaru.

Pulang bersama itu memang hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi jika pulang bersama dalam satu mobil. Tidak perlu kepanasan. Di tengah perjalanan, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah supermarket, tidak di depan rumahku.

"Tunggu Kiba. Aku berhenti disini saja. Aku lupa kalau orang tuaku sedang pergi hari ini, jadi aku harus belanja untuk masak besok dulu." Ucapku pada Kiba.

"Kau yakin mau belanja sendiri Naruto? Tidak mau kami temani?" Tanya Choji agak khawatir.

"Terima kasih Choji, tapi terima kasih. Toh rumahku sudah dekat kok. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya ya Kiba." Ucapku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati ya Naruto. Sampai jumpa besok." Ucap Kiba seraya meninggalkanku di depan Supermarket. Jujur, alasanku yang lainnya agar aku diturunkan disini adalah karena aku tersadar bahwa handphoneku tertinggal di loker sepatuku. Aku tidak mau membuat Kiba memutar balikkan mobilnya hanya untuk kembali sekolah. Jadi lebih baik aku turun dan kembali ke sekolahku sendiri.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke loker sepatuku dan mengambil handphoneku. Entah apa yang merasukiku, tiba-tiba aku berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Entah apakah ini suatu kebetulan atau bukan, aku dikejutkan oleh sosok seseorang yang membawa bat baseball sedang berada diatas seorang pria yang mana tubuh pria yang ditindihnya itu dalam keadaan babak belur dan tidak memakai sehelai benang apapun. Aku semakin terkejut ketika aku sadar bahwa pria telanjang itu adalah salah satu temanku satu angkatanku di kelas D, Rock Lee namanya.

'Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Menolongnya? Atau kabur lalu melaporkannya?' Pikirku dalam hati. Entah bagaimana caranya, sepertinya pria yang menindih Lee, panggilan akrabku pada Rock Lee, mulai bangun dan melihat kearahku. Aku yang takut tanpa sadar pergi menjauh. Kabur dengan sekuat tenaga yang aku bisa. Pergi menjauh darinya.

'Di… dia… tidak mungkin…' Ucapku dalam hati. Ya, orang yang menindih Lee adalah orang yang sangat aku kenal, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Next Chapter : KEBENARAN YANG MULAI TERUNGKAP**

* * *

Gimana minnaswang? Gak sabar nunggu lemonnya ya? Hahaha #PLAK

Sabar ya minnaswang. Pasti ada lemonnya kok. :)

Chapter selanjutnya udh jd kok. Tapi updatenya nunggu mood ya :) #PLAK

Reviewnya tolong ya minna... :)

Jya nee...


	2. Kebenaran yang Mulai Terungkap

Karena saya sedang belajar bikin fanfic chapter, langsung aja ya chapter 2 nya diupload

Happy read minnaswang

* * *

**Chapter 2 – KEBENARAN YANG MULAI TERUNGKAP**

"NARUTOOO!" Teriak seseorang di dekat telingaku.

"A… ada apa sih? Berisik tahu! Kenapa?"Ucapku kepada seseorang yang meneriakiku, Kiba.

"Kau tahu tidak Naruto? Kabarnya Lee kemarin telah menjadi korban pemerkosaan lho. Mungkin itu mengapa dia tidak masuk di kelasnya hari ini." Cerita Shikamaru. Meski aku mendengarkan, aku mengabaikan mereka.

"Kau kenapa sih Naruto. Dari pagi tadi kau melamun mulu. Kami ajak bolos pelajaran kau tetap diam, kami ajak main doubt kau tetap diam. Kau kenapa Naruto? Apakah terjadi sesuatu setelah kau turun dari mobilku?" Tanya Kiba. Ya, kejadian semalam takkan kulupakan. Kejadian dimana aku melihat sosok teman masa kecilku, Sasuke, sedang berada diatas tubuh Lee yang dalam keadaan babak belur dan telanjang bulat.

"Ma… maaf Kiba. Aku belum bisa menceritakannya sekarang." Ucapku seraya pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatku.

"Ada apa ya dengan Naruto? Aku penasaran. Apa sebaiknya kita ikuti dia ya. Mungkin saja kita akan tahu penyebab mengapa Naruto begini." Ucap Choji.

"Bagaimana? Mau kita ikuti dia?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa memang hanya itu caranya. Ayo kita ikuti dia terus." Ucap Kiba.

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Choji mulai memata-matai diriku. Mulai dari aku keluar rumah di pagi hari, hingga aku masuk kembali ke rumahnya di malam hari. Yah… mereka bukan tipe pemata-mata yang handal. Akupun sudah sadar dari awal bahwa mereka membuntutiku. Toh buatku mereka tidak mengganggu, jadi aku biarkan saja tindakan mereka. Sudah seminggu mereka memata-matai kegiatanku. Sepertinya mereka mulai menyerah untuk mencari tau penyebab aku mulai dari minggu lalu hingga saat ini suka menyandiri. Hingga suatu hari…

"Ayolah Naruto… ceritakan pada kami. Kenapa kau melamun melulu semingu ini?" Tanya Kiba padaku.

"Maaf Kiba. Aku masih belum yakin cerita." Balasku padanya. Akupun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas itu. Berjalan mengelilingi sekolah hingga sampailah aku di tempat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Tiba-tiba…

"Kemari dobe!" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Aku yang menolak untuk ikut bersamanya kemudian ditarik oleh Sasuke menuju ke depan sekolah. Jujur, aku meskipun aku memiliki tubuh yang lebih kuat dibandingkan Sasuke. Keberanianku tidaklah dapat melebihinya. Dengan sigap, aku melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan kabur darinya.

Tanpa disadari, aku sudah berlari cukup jauh darinya. Saat ini aku sedang berada di tempat pembuangan sampah sekolah. Tiba-tiba…

"Hai hai hai anak manis. Kau sendirian hah?" Ucap seseorang terhadapku.

"Kau menemukan seorang korban ya Suigetsu? Ucap seseorang yang lainnya.

"Ya Jugo. Sepertinya aku menemukan cowo pria yang manis disini." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Hei, jangan lupa perjanjian kita. Korban minggu yang lalu kan kau yang paling mendominasi Suigetsu. Sekarang adalah giliranku" Ucap seseorang yang lainnya.

"Terserah siapa yang paling mendominasi saat ini, tapi pemimpin kalian ini harus tetap menjadi yang pertama. Jangan lupakan itu Sakon." Ucap seseorang yang lain lagi.

"Ma… maafkan saya Kabuto-sang." Ucap Sakon.

"Cepatlah Kabuto-sang. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menyemburkan laharku di dalam pria cantik ini." Ucap Jugo.

'Bukankah Kabuto adalah senior kelas 3 di sekolah ini? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Korban? Minggu lalu? Dominasi? Lahar?... Tidak mungkin… jadi selama ini aku telah salah paham terhadap Sasuke. Lebih baik aku kabur dari sini' Pikirku dalam hati. Sesaat aku ingin kabur…

"Upss… kau mau kabur ya? Sayang sekali ya. Aku memiliki mata medusa. Semua yang aku dapat dapat membuatnya berhenti bergerak seperti batu" Ucap Sakon.

"Suigetsu, Jugo, lepaskan semua pakaiannya. Kemudian taruh pakaiannya di tempat yang jauh. Aku tidak ingin pakaiannya kotor dan rusak akibat terkena semburan lahar kita." Ucap Kabuto.

"Tidak… Tunggu… Jangan… Berhenti…" Teriakku dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi apa daya? Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirku. Aku benar-benar seperti menjadi batu.

"Mwahahaha… liat Kabuto-sang! Badannya bagus sekali ya, lebih dari pada yang minggu lalu, lebih kotak-kotak. Sepertinya kita akan sangat menikmatinya." Ucap Suigetsu setelah menelanjangi tubuh bagian atasku yang kemudian pergi sesaat setelah menjilat perutku yang membuatku merasa aneh.

"Hei… lihat ini! Kontolnya besar juga ya. Padahal masih tidur lho. Coba coba… ummm… wow hebat! 14 cm dalam keadaan tidur." Ucap Jugo sambil mengukur panjang penisku dengan penggaris yang ia bawa setelah ia menelanjangi bagian bawahku. Dengan keadaan yang tanpa sehelai benangpun, hawa dingin mulai menusuk tulangku. Sangat dingin.

"Baiklah. Mari kita mulai." Ucap Kabuto.

BRUAK…

'A… apa itu? Hah? Aku bisa bergerak.' Ucapku dalam hati. Tampak Sasuke memukul para senior itu dengan tongkat baseballnya dan tampak pula Sakon, pemilik mata medusa, telah tersungkur di atas tanah.

"Naruto kesini!" teriak Sasuke. Aku pun pergi menuju Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur bocah Uchiha. Berubahlah kau menjadi batu!" Teriak Sakon.

"Aku tidak akan kalah. SHARINGGAN!" Balas Sasuke.

"A… apa ini… waaaaa…" Teriak Sakon.

"Cepat Jugo kita kejar mereka!" Teriak Suigetu.

"Tahan. Kita tidak perlu mengejar mereka. Cukup mereka yang mengejar kita." Ucap Kabuto.

Di lain pihak…

"Sepertinya kita sudah aman." Ucap Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Hah hah hah… terima… kasih…" Ucapku terengah-engah kepada Sasuke yang telah menyelamatkannku.

"Kau pikir aku ya pelaku pemerkosaan itu?" Tanya Sasuke kepadaku.

"Ma… maaf. Aku kira kau memang pelakunya. Habis waktu minggu lalu, aku melihatmu menindih Lee yang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Jadinya aku berpikir kau pasti pelakunya." Ucapku.

"Yah… aku tidak aneh jika kau berfikiran begitu, tapi biar aku luruskan. Waktu itu aku sedang menuju ke belakang sekolah untuk latihan baseball sambil membawa _bat_ku sendiri. Ketika di perjalanan, fisikku mulai melemah lagi dan aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan penglihatan sehingga aku terjatuh di atas tubuh Lee yang sedang bugil itu, dan lanjutannya sesuai yang kau lihat. Tapi mengapa kau kabur dariku saat itu?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"A… aku takut… Aku takut kalau kau benar-benar pelakunya." Ucapku.

"Hahaha… bodoh. Mana mungkin aku memperkosa temen baikku sejak kecil." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ma… maaf." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Yah… yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi… Tetapi Naruto, ada satu hal yang harus kuberitahukan padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Melihat gerakan mereka tadi yang tidak berusaha mengejar kita, sepertinya mereka berniat ingin menjebak kita dengan perangkap mereka. Jadi, hati-hatilah saat pulang dobe. Pulanglah dengan ketiga temanmu itu selalu karena jika kau pulang bersama, jumlah aliansimu dan musuhmu akan sama dan lagi mata medusa Sakon hanya dapat membekukan seorang musuhnya dalam satu waktu saja, hal ini dapat memungkinkan aliansimu menang. Atau minimal pulanglah bersamaku. Meskipun kita hanya berdua, tapi aku memiliki mata Sharinggan ini, dimana mata ini tidak akan terkena efek oleh mata medusa si Sakon sialan itu." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"I… iya… Makasih ya Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Sasuke? Kau yakin memanggilku seperti itu? DO… BE…" Ucap Sasuke.

"TEME…!" Teriakku. Teriakanku tersebut bertanda berakhirnya perbincanganku dengan Sasuke hari itu. Aku pun pulang ke rumah bersama Sasuke dengan perasaan yang tenang tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Semua hal tentang hari ini pun akhirnya dapat aku ceritakan ke para sahabatku.

**Next Chapter : TERJEBAK, MENJEBAK, DAN KEBENARAN YAN SESUNGGUHNY**A

* * *

Reviewnya jangan lupa ya minnaswang. Nex chapter is lemon :3


	3. Terjebak, Menjebak, dan Kebenaran Asli

Chapter 3 update... (teriak pake TOA) #PLAK

Warning : Lemon :3

* * *

Untuk yang sudah nge-review, Hontouni Arigatou Gozaimasu :')

Untuk Mifta Cinya : Ah seriusan ada yg kebalik? dimana? Maaf maaf, soalnya bikin cerita ini sambil ngurusin OSPEK. Hehehe... #PLAK

Untuk Hanazawa Kay : Silahkan baca di next chapter dan temukan kebenarannya :D

Untuk Heriyandi Kurosaki : Yah mungkin sebagian orang berfikiran sama dengan Heri-sang. Jurus Ninja? Sharinggan kah? Kalau iya, itu karena berawal dari mata medusa. Saya pernah membaca kalau di dunia (Earthland) memang ada yang punya mata Medusa beneran, cuma kemampuannya hanya membekukan seseorang doang, tidak membuatnya menjadi batu (Sama dengan yang di ceirita). Nah berdasarkan informasi itu, saya pikir mata Sharinggan itu mungkin saja memang ada di dunia ini dan kita hanya belum ada yang tau saja. Makanya di sini ada mata Sharinggan (Mungkin memang ada, namun namanya berbeda :D ). Untuk soal sekolah, jadi sekolahnya ya sekolah biasa :)

Untuk Neko Twins Kagamine : Hahaha... saya buatnya sambil ngurus OSPEK. Dan lagi saya juga newbie, jadi saya belum bisa bikin yang panjang2. Hahaha #PLAK

* * *

**Chapter 3 – TERJEBAK, MENJEBAK, DAN KEBENARAN YANG SESUNGUHNYA**

"Jadi pelaku pemerkosaan selama ini Kabuto, Sakon, Suigetsu, dan si Jugo brengsek itu?" Tanya Kiba padaku.

"Ya… begitulah…" Jawabku sekenanya.

"Untung saja Sasuke dating menyelamatkanmu ya. Coba kalau tidak, keperjakaanmu pasti sudah direnggut oleh para senior brengsek itu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ya. Aku telah salah mengenai dirinya. Aku selalu benci padanya atas segala yang dimilikinya." Ucapku membalas Shikamaru.

"Ehm… jadi sekarang kau menyukainya ya Naruto." Ucap Choji dengan polosnya yang kontan membuatku langsung tersedak.

"A… apa… apa… aku… dia… tidak mungkin. Lagipula aku dan dia ini seorang pria. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria menjalin kasih dengan sepasang pria. Baka!" Ucapku pada Choji sambil mengelap tumpahan air minumku.

"Ngomongin tentang cinta sesama jenis, pernikahan sesame jenis tidak diakui. Tapi kalau mau menikah sesame jenis, baru-baru ini ada Negara yang sudah mengesahkan pernikahan antar sesame jenis dulu." Jelas Shikamaru.

"WHAT…!" Ucapku, Kiba, dan Choji serentak kaget.

"Aku lupa nama negaranya (Author juga lupa), tapi beneran ada kok." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Jadi Shikamaru, kau tertarik dengan cinta sesama jenis ya?" Ucap Kiba terang-terangan.

"Ya memang. Aku pun sudah mempunyai incaran. Hahaha." Ucap Shikamaru.

"WHAT…!" Ucapku, Kiba, dan Choji serentak kaget.

"Si… siapa?" Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Kankuro dari SMA Sunagakure. Kalian tau kan?" Ucap Shikamaru dengan polosnya.

"Shi… Shikamaru… kenapa… kau… begitu terbuka? Bu… bukankah itu… akan membuatmu malu dan dijauhi oleh orang lain?" Ucapku agak terbata-bata.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Naruto… Cinta itu dating tidak mengenal apapun Naruto. Apakah itu waktu, tempat, ataupun gender." Ucap Shikamaru dengan polos.

"Shikamaru! Kau yakin tidak berbohong padaku kan? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Kiba penasaran pada Shikamaru.

"Tentu Kiba. AKu tidak akan pernah berbohong kepada kalian." Ucap Shikamaru.

"A… ano… Aku… juga… sebenarnya… sama… dengan… mu Shika…" Ucap Kiba terbata-bata sambil malu.

"Hahaha… aku sudah menduganya Kiba. Kau juga sudah mengenal yang namanya cinta. Namun karena kekasihmu itu seorang pria, kau takut untuk menceritakannyakan?" Ucap Shikamaru

"Ba…bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Jangan remehkan jaringan informasiku. Aku bahkan sudah tau kalau kau sudah 5 bulan menjalin hubungan dengan si maniak serangga itu kan?" Ucap Shikamaru dengan polosnya.

"Maniak serangga? Shino Aburame… kah?" Tanyaku pada Kiba.

"STOPPP! Jangan kencang-kencang Shika, Naruto!" Teriak Kiba.

"Tidak apa-apa Kiba. Toh satu teman kita yang lain juga sudah mengenal cinta kok. Ya kan Choji." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ch… Choji…?" Tanyaku dan Kiba heran.

"Iya. Aku juga sudah punya pasangan. Kalian pun mungkin tau siapa orangnya, namanya Bee." Ucap Choji malu-malu.

"HAH…!" Teriakku dan Kiba bersamaan. Aku tidak habis berfikir. Semua sahabatku ternyata mempunyai pasangan yang sejenis. Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan.

"Jadi Naruto, kau akhirnya sudah tau kan kalau kami semua memiliki orientasi yang berbeda denganmu saat ini. Apa kau merasa jijik pada kami? Tidak masalah apakah itu iya atau tidak. Jika iya kau bisa mulai menjauhi kami mulai dari sekarang. Akan tetapi meskipun kau menjauhi kami, kami tetap akan menanggapmu sebagai sahabat dan tidak akan pernah memusuhimu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Iya Naruto. Tidak apa-apa kok jika kau ingin menjauh dari kami." Ucap Choji.

"Hidupmu adalah hidupmu Naruto. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berteman dengan kami." Ucap Kiba.

"Mmmm (geleng-geleng kepala)… aku tidak peduli apa orientasi kalian, tetapi kalian adalah tetap sahabatku. Kiba, Shika, Choji." Ucapku. Meskipun mereka berbeda denganku, mereka tak selayaknya untuk dijauhi, dicaci maki, dsb. Mereka seharusnya kita rangkul. Bel masukpun berbunyi. Kakashi sensei memasuki ruang kelas kami.

"Hai hai hai. Hari ini pelajarannya olahraga, tetapi karena ruang ganti prianya sedang dipakai oleh kelah Guy sensei dank arena kebetulan juga kelas ini laki semua, kalian ganti pakaiannya di kelas saja ya." Ucap Kakashi sensei.

"Aye sir." Ucap seluruh kelas kompak. Ya aku pun tersadar kalau ternyata kelasku ini memang hanya dihuni pria saja. Kami semua pun mulai membuka pakaiannya masing-masing untuk berganti dengan pakaian olahraga. Saat berganti pakaian, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang saling memuji badan temannya masing-masing yang berotot. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh para sahabatku kepadaku. Aku pun tidak memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakana padaku.

Entah mengapa, mataku sedari tadi terpaku pada pemandangan di pojok ruangan dimana Sasuke sedang berganti baju. Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tubuh Sasuke juga bagus. Otot perutnya yang _sixpack,_ otot lengannya, betisnya, dan yang paling membuatku terkejut adalah sesuatu yang terbungkus celana dalamnya itu yang membuatku menjadi penasarannya akan bentuknya.

'Bagaimana bentuk punya Sasuke ya? Tu… tunggu dulu… waktu kejadian yang lalu, Sasuke kan sudah melihat punyaku. Apakah dia berganti baju di pojok karena malu ukurannya lebih kecil dariku ya? A… apa yang sudah kupikirkan? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku derdegup kencang ketika memperhatikannya' batinu dalam hati.

SKIP SCENE…

Setelah selesai dengan pelajaran olahraga, kelasku langsung belajar mengenai Biologi bab Sistem Peredaran Darah. Di pelajaran inilah aku menemukan kebenaran dari golongan darahku.

SKIP SCENE…

Hari ini aku mendapat nilai sempurna di mata pelajaran olahraga. Yah, mungkin hanya nilai sempurnalah yang bisa membuatku sangat bahagia, tetapi ada satu hal lagi, yaitu karena telah mengetahui bahwa aku memangalah anak kandung dari kedua orang tuaku saat ini. Aku pun pulang ke rumah sendirian (melupakan janji antara aku, Sasuke, dan para sahabatku). Dengan perasaan senang yang saat ini sedang aku alami, aku tidak mengetahui kalau ada dewa kesialan yang sedang mengikutiku.

*Sasuke POV*

Drrrttt… drrrttt… drrrttt…

'SMS? Siapa?' Batinku.

"Kalau kau ingin teman masa kecilmu selamat. Datanglah ke bekas pabrik oli di dekat sekolah tanpa membawa senjata. Sakon."

Aku kemudian berlari menuju para sahabat Naruto.

"Dimana Naruto?" Tanyaku kepada Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Choji.

"Lho? Bukankah dia pulang bersamamu? Tanya Kiba balik kepadaku.

"Sial" Ucapku sambil berlari menuju pabrik bekas itu.

*Kembali ke Norma POV*

BRUAKKK…

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sasuke di depan pintu pabrik.

"Sa… Sasuke… To… tolong aku…" Ucapku minta tolong.

"Tenang Dobe. Aku akan mengurusi keroco-keroco ini dulu." Ucap Sasuke lantang.

"Mengurus kami? Kau yang akan kami urus Sasuke. Selama mata kami tidak bertemu dengan matamu, Sharingganmu tidak aka nada gunanya dan lagi, kau tidak memiliki senjata apapun." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Keinginan kami cuma satu. Kami ingin kau bersujud dan minta maaf pada kami" Ucap Sakon.

"Jangan pedulikan aku Sasuke! Larilah!" Perintahku pada Sasuke.

"Ma… maafkan atas kesalahanku yang lalu" Ucap Sasuke sambil bersujud.

"Hahaha dapat Kabuto-sang. Tangannya sudah kuikat." Ucap Jugo yang tanpa aku sadari sudah mengikat tanganku dengan tali.

"a… apa apaan ini?" Ucap Sasuke

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf Kabuto-sang akan memafkanmu? Kau harus bermain dulu dengan kami Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakon.

SRAKKK… terdengar bunyi robek. Suigetsu merobek baju Sasuke hingga tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutup apapun.

"He… hentikan…" Teriak Sasuke.

"Berisik! Padahal kau punya badan yang bagus, sayangnya kau sangat berisik." Balas Sakon.

SRAKKK… terdengar bunyi robekan yang kedua. Jugo merobek celana Sasuke bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya hingga tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak tertutup apapun. Ya, saat ini Sasuke dalam keadaan terikat dan telanjang bulat.

"Waw… berdasarkan penggarisku, panjang 16 cm saat masih tidur." Ucap Jugo.

"Ayo makan ini Sasuke. Kalau kau mengigitnya, aku akan melakukan ini dengan temanmu yang disana. Emut Sasuke!" Ucap Suigetsu sambil memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Jugo yang kemudian melahap penis Sasuke yang sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut atas tindakan Jugo tersebut. Hal ini terus berlanjut di depan mataku.

"Wah wah wah… belum juga 5 menit kontolmu sudah ngeceng Sasuke-kun. Sekarang aku juga akan ikut bermain denganmu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Kabuto yang seketika itu pula langsung menancapkan penisnya yang sangat besar itu ke dalam lubang anus Sasuke.

"WAAA…" Teriak Sasuke saat penis Kabuto menghentak hingga seluruh penisnya langsung masuk ke dalam lubang anus Sasuke. Darah mulai keluar dari lubang anus Sasuke. Aku tidak berani melihat. Aku menolehkan pandanganku.

"Eit… Kau tidak boleh melihat kemana-kemana. Kau harus terus melihat temanmu yang sedang berjuang menyelamatkanmu. Dia datang kesini dan rela bersujud meminta maaf pun hanya demimu. Kau harus paham itu." Ucap Sakon yang menahan kepalaku agar tetap melihat Sasuke.

CROTTT… CROTTT… CROTTT… Penis Sasuke, Kabuto dan Suigetsu mengeluarkan spermanya hamper bersamaan. Terlihat dari keluarnya banyak cairan putih dari mulut Sasuke, lubang anus Sasuke, dan mulut Jugo.

"Wah… hari ini aku puas. Laharku hari ini banyak sekali. Kuserahkan ini padamu Sakon. Aku akan menjaga anak itu." Ucap Kabuto setelah mencabut penisnya dari lubang Sasuke dan kemudian menghampiriku.

"Sakon aku mau di pantatnya dulu. Kau di mulutnya dulu saja ya atau paling tidak gentian dulu dengan Jugo." Ucap Suigetsu yang kemudian langsung menghantamkan penisnya ke lubang anus Sasuke dengan sekali hantam. Sasuke pun kembali berteriak kesakitan. Meskipun penisnya lebih kecil dari pada punya Kabuto, aku rasa itu tetaplah menyakitkan. Kegiatan ini terus berulang-berulang dengan Sakon, Suigetsu, dan Jugo yang berganti-ganti posisi. Di lubang anus Sasuke kah? Di mulut Sasuke kah? Atau di penis Sasuke.

"Wah… Aku rasa aku ingin bermain sekali lagi dengannya. Hem? Ada apa? Hahaha… Kau sedang berada di batas antara sadar dan pingsan ya? Sepertinya itu menyebabkan kontolmu tidak mau ngaceng lagi meski para bawahanku sudah terus-terusan bermain denganmu. Tapi tenang Sasuke, aku kan membuatmu ngaceng lagi dengan kontolku ini." Ucap Kabuto yang kemudian dengan sekali hantam menghantamkan penisnya ke lubang Sasuke hingga penis Kabuto masuk semua ke lubang anus Sasuke. Tetapi aneh, Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit apapun ketika Kabuto mulai menggerak-gerakkan penisnya, Sasuke seperti orang pingsan.

Gerakan penis Kabuto semakin cepat hingga penis Kabuto dan Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Termasuk juga penis Sakon yang mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah tidak ingin bermain-main lagi dengan kami? Yah sepertinya kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Karena kau tidak ingin bermain lagi dengan kami, maka kami akan bermain dengan teman kecilmu itu." Ucap Kabuto sambil terus menggerak-gerakkan penisnya di lubang anus Sasuke.

"Ja… jangan...!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Diam di tempat atau kunai ini akan memotong lehermu!" Ucap seseorang di belakang Kabuto sambil menempelkan kunainya di leher Kabuto.

"Kakashi sensei! To… tolong kami." Teriakku kepadanya. Ya dia adalah kakashi sensei.

"Kakashi sensei" Ucap Sasuke pelan di ambang kesadarannya hingga akhirnya Sasuke pingsan.

"Satu saja kau gerakkan ototmu, kau akan mati. Taka ada gunanya kau meminta tolong pada temanmu, karena temanmu sudah kulumpuhkan semua. Jadi Kabuto-kun, apa yang sebaiknya kau katakana?" Ucap Kakashi sensei

"A… aku menyerah. Ma… maafkan aku…" Ucap Kabuto. Setelah itu, kakashi sensei kemudian mengikat tangan dan kaki kabuto sama halnya dengan para bawahannya agar tidak ada yang kabur.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku telat dating untuk menolong kalian. Padahal aku sudah berencana menjebak mereka. Tapi apa daya, mereka sudah bergerak lebih dulu. Sekali lagi maaf ya Naruto-kun." Ucap Kakashi sensei padaku.

"Tidak tidak… Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu Kakashi sensei, dan juga padamu Sasuke." Ucapku terharu pada Kakashi sensei dan Sasuke yang sedang pingsan.

"Sekarang aku akan membawa mereka ke kantor polisi. Oleh karena itu Naruto, kau bawa baju olahraga kan? Bisa kau pinjamkan dan pakaikan baju olahragamu padanya. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun tidak membawa baju cadangan satupun." Ucap kakashi sensei yang kemudian pergi sambil membawa para senior ke kantor polisi. Setelah itu aku langsung membersihkan sisa-sisa sperma Sasuke dan para senior brengsek itu dan kemudian memakaikan baju olahragaku ke badan Sasuke. Cukup sulit memakaikan pakaian orang pingsan.

"Naruto… maaf ya Naruto… aku jadi meminjam pakaianmu… dan maaf juga karena aku tidak bisa memakainya sendiri karena… entah mengapa badanku lemas sekali…" Ucap Sasuke yang telah sadar.

"Kau sudah sadar Sasuke? Syukurlah… syukurlah… syukurlah…" Ucapku berulang-ulang sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis dobe? Kau tidak terluka kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak terluka Sasuke. Kau yang terluka parah Sasuke. Kenapa kau menolongku? Padahal kita bukan saudara. Kita hanyalah teman. Kenapa? Kenapa?" Ucapku tetap sambil menangis.

"Karena aku mencintaimu dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

**Next Chapter : AWAL YANG MENJADI AKHIR**

* * *

Bagaimana? Lemonnya kurang? Maaf minnaswang :( saya gak jago bikin lemon :'(

Review please...


	4. Awal yang Menjadi Akhir

Chapter 4 update. Langsung baca aja ya :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 : AWAL YANG MENJADI AKHIR**

Karena aku mencintaimu. Ya, itulah kata-kata terakhir Sasuke sesaat setelah dia berhasil menyelamatkanku. Seketika itu aku langsung membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya dan merawatnya setiap hari. Ya, dia hidup sebatang kara. Ayah dan Ibunya telah dibunuh oleh kakanya, saudara kandung Sasuke satu-satunya, dan kakaknya Sasuke, yang bernama Itachi, tewas akibat tertabrak oleh truk sesaat setelah kakaknya membunuh Ayah dan Ibunya. Akupun mulai bertugas merawat Sasuke setiap harinya. Anggap sebagai balas budiku karena dia telah menyelamatkanku.

Sudah seminggu semenjak hari itu dan Sasuke belum masuk sekolah. Sasuke masih dalam masa pemulihan di rumahnya. Yah, lukanya memang tidak parah. Tetapi luka dibagian anusnya itu membuat Sasuke masih kesulitan untuk berjalan dengan normal. Teman satu sekolah pun tidak ada yang tau megenai kondisi Sasuke dan mengapa Sasuke tidak masuk selama satu minggu. Mungkin ini karena ulah Kakashi sensei, sehingga semua penghuni sekolah tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hei hei! Katanya pelaku pemorkasaan ini sudah tertangkap lho." Ucap Choji tiba-tiba.

"ya aku tau beritanya. Kabarnya mereka ditangkap seminggu yang lalu. Syukurlah. Dengan ditangkapnya mereka, sekolah ini akan menjadi aman lagi." Ucap Kiba.

"Kau tau tidak? Katanya pelaku pemerkosaan itu semua dihukum kebiri lho. Peraturan kota kita serem ya." Ucap Shikamaru menambahi.

"Kebiri itu apa?" Tanyaku tidak tahu.

"Kebiri itu istilah dimana alat kelamin pria dipotong sampai pangkalnya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Jadi…?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Intinya kebiri "Hei, ada yang tahu tidak Sasuke kenapa seminggu ini tidak hadir?" Ucap Kiba di tengah-tengah obrolan kami berempat.

"Katanya dia terkena cacar air. Jadi dia tidak mau masuk sekolah dulu. Itu kata kakashi sensei." Ucap Choji.

"Kau yakin Choji? Kau tau tidak Naruto? Naruto? NARUTO!" Teriak Shikamaru ke arahku.

"Ma… maaf… aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi. Sasuke? Teme?Aku tidak tau mengenai si teme itu. Bukankah kata Kakashi sensei dia terkena cacar air?" Ucapku.

"Kita jenguk dia yuk pulang sekolah ini." Usul Choji.

"Yah, meskipun dia menyebalkan, tapi ayolah! Dia tetaplah teman kita." Ucap Kiba.

"Ja… jangan!" Teriakku spontan.

"Kenapa? Hanya kena cacar air? Aku sudah pernah kena cacar air kok, jadi aku tidak akan tertular." Ucap Kiba.

"Ja… jangan!" Cegahku.

"Kau kenapa sih Naruto? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami tentang Sasuke ya?" Ucap Shikamaru.

"Bu… bukan begitu… a… aku… aku hanya ingin bilang, waktu itu juga ingin menjenguk si teme itu. Tapi ketika di depan pintu rumahnya, dia mengusirku. Padahal kan dia sudah tahu kalau aku sudah pernah kena cacar air, jadi seharusnya dia mengizinkanku kan? Jadi aku rasa dia tak mau dijenguk karena malu dengan kondisi mukanya saat ini." Ucapku.

"Kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru curiga.

"Te… tentu saja." Jawabku sekenanya. Bel masuk sekolah pun berbunyi. Seperti biasa, aku kembali kepada aktivitasku di SMA ini hingga berakhirnya jam pelajaran di sekolah ini.

"Hoi Naruto! Cepatlah! Kau tidak ingin aku tinggal kan? Badanmu doing yang bagus, tapi lari saja kau lambat." Ejek Kiba dari mobilnya. Yah betul, hingga saat ini berangkat dan pulang aku tetap bersama ketiga sahabatku ini.

"Tu… tunggu…" Teriakku. Aku langsung masuk ke mobil Kiba dan kami pun langsung pulang menuju rumah masing-masing, kecuali aku. Sesampainya di depan rumahku, aku akan tetap berada di depan pintu hingga Kiba dan yang lainnya pergi dari pandanganku. Setelah mereka menghilang, aku langsung bergegas menuju rumahnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Semenjak kejadian itu, aku sudah bertekad untuk merawat Sasuke hingga dia sembuh total. Alhasil, semenjak hari itu aku terus menginap di rumahnya. Ayah dan Ibuku tidak melarang dan mereka pun tidak mencurigaiku, toh mereka juga sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak dulu.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sasuke, aku langsung membuka gerbang rumahnya dengan kunci yang dipinjamkan oleh Sasuke. Langsung saja setelah pintu rumahnya kubuka juga, aku langsung menuju kamarnya tempat dia beristirahat.

"Sasu… ke… kemana dia?"Ucapku heran, menyadari bahwa di kamar tidurnya tidak terdapat Sasuke.

"Di belakangmu dobe." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba di belakangku yang sontak langsung membuatku terkejut.

"A… apa yang kau lakukan? Memangnya kau sudah bisa bergerak hah?" Tanyaku setelah aku bisa menguasai diriku lagi.

"Yah… masih agak terasa sakit sih kalau untuk berjalan. Makanya aku jalannya masih _ngangkang _(Author gak tau bahasa Indonesianya :D ). Dan karena itu pula aku belum bisa menggunakan celana dalam." Ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya. Ya kau benar. Bagian bawahnya tidak tertutup apapun. Memakai celana dalam saat ini akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Celana? Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak pakai celana saja. Ya begitulah Sasuke. Menurutnya, dalam beberapa waktu ini, dia tidak akan keluar dan tidak akan ada yang dating. Jadi itulah mengapa dia tidak memakai celana.

"Pakai celana kek." Perintahku padanya.

"Apa sih? Memang kenapa jika aku tidak pakai celana? Toh aku tidak pergi keluar rumah dan tidak ada yang datang ke rumahku juga. Yah… meskipun ada satu orang yang suka ke rumahku, toh orang itu adalah teman baikku sejak kecil yang juga seorang pria." Ucapnya. Ya, yang dimaksud orang itu adalah aku.

"Hah… terserah kau lah Sasuke." Ucapku pasrah dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"Etoo… Naruto. Waktu kejadian itu, setelah kita diselamatkan Kakashi sensei, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu ya?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ke… kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu?" Tanyaku balik.

"Entahlah. Setelah kau membuatkan makan pagi dan siangku tadi sekitar jam 4 pagi sebelum kau kembali ke rumahmu, aku kembali tertidur dan dalam mimpiku, aku mengucapkan sesuatu padamu sesaat setelah Kakashi sensei menyelamatkan kita. Kau tahu kan? Mimpi itu seringkali adalah sebuah penglihatan yang telah terjadi di masa lampau. Jadi, apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu padamu waktu itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ti… tidak… Kau tidak mengucapkan apa-apa kok." Jawabku padanya.

"Kau serius dobe?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Se… serius." Jawabku.

"Begitu ya…" Ucapnya.

"La… lagipula Sasuke, kenapa makan siangmu tidak kau habiskan? Bagaimana kau bisa cepat sembuh jika tidak makan siang mulu. Sudah seminggu aku membuatkan makan pagi dan siang, tapi kamu Cuma makan makanan pagimu saja." Ucapku padanya sedikit membentak.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak suka makan siang. Kau sih tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Sudahlah buatkan saja aku makanan pagi mulai besok." Ucapnya.

"Pokoknya besok aku akan membuatkanmu makan pagi dan siang lagi. Dan pastikan besok kau juga makan makanan siangmu. Ucapku membentak.

*SASUKE POV*

'Tuh kan, dia tidak mendengarkan' -_-

*NORMAL POV*

"Konbanwa…" Teriak seseorang dari balik pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Hah? Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini? Perasaan aku tidak pernah ada janji. Dobe bisa tolong liat siapa itu. Ingat! Bagian bawahku sedang telanjang." Ucapnya padaku.

"Kalau wanita aku langsung suruh masuk ah…" Ucapku seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

"DOBE…!" Teriak Sasuke. Setelah teriakan itu, aku langsung mengintip lewat jendela dan ternyata dia…

"Yosh! Naruto-kun!" Ucap seseorang kepadaku setelah kubukakan pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Ka… kakashi sensei!" Ucapku. Ya, dia adalah guru sekaligus penolong kami saat itu, Kakashi Hatake sensei.

"Jadi kau yang merawatnya selama ini Naruto?" Tanyanya.

"Hehehe… iya Kakashi sensei. Silahkan masuk sensei." Ucapku mempersilahkan masuk. Aku dan Kakashi sensei kemudian pergi menuju kamar Sasuke setelah aku menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Yosh! Sasuke-kun! Merasa sudah baikan?" Tanya Kakashi sensei pada Sasuke tiba-tiba yang masuk ke kamar Sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa mendapat izin dari Sasuke.

"KA… KAKASHI SENSEI…! DOBEEE…! Kenapa kau izinkan Kakashi sensei masuk hah? Sudah kubilang aku tidak pakai celana." Teriak Sasuke marah-marah padaku sambil berusaha menutupi penisnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Terlihat pipi Sasuke mulai memerah karena malu.

"Memang kenapa? Toh Kakashi sensei juga yang menolong kita saat itu. Ya, menolong aku yang masih terikat dengan tiang dan kau yang sedang telanjang bulat." Ucapku padanya.

"Hahaha… tidak perlu malu Sasuke-kun. Kan waktu aku sudah melihatmu telanjang." Ucap Kakashi sensei sambil tertawa. Perlahan-lahan kuperhatikan Sasuke mulai tidak menutupi penisnya lagi dengan tangannya.

"Maaf Kakashi sensei, aku lupa kalau Kakashi senseilah yang menolongku. Maaf juga dobe tadi aku membentakmu." Ucap Sasuke meminta maaf padaku dan Kakashi sensei.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke-kun? Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Yah… seperti yang Kakashi sensei lihat, aku masih belum bisa memakai celana dalam dan jalankupun belum bisa seperti biasanya." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Boleh kulihat lubangmu?" Pinta Kakashi sensei.

"Bo… boleh Kakashi sensei." Ucap Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian _menungging_ dan menunjukkan lubang anusnya. Bagaimana bentuk lubang anusnya saat ini? Entahlah. Sepertinya author tidak bisa membayangkannya

"Hem… kurasa besok kau sudah dapat berjalan dengan normal lagi Sasuke-kun." Ucap Kakashi sensei setelah melihat kondisi lubang anus Sasuke.

"Jadi sebentar lagi Sasuke sembuh Kakashi sensei?" Tanyaku pada Kakashi sensei girang, tapi kurasa tidak dengan Sasuke.

"Ya kira-kira." Ucap Kakashi sensei.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Kakashi sensei mau minum apa? Biar aku buatkan minum." Tawarku pada Kakashi sensei.

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun. Aku sudah mau pulang. Ini aku bawakan cemilan untukmu Sasuke-kun. Semoga suka ya." Ucap Kakashi sensei.

"Te…. Terima kasih Kakashi sensei." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalu begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Absen Sasuke-kun akan tetap kutulis sakit dan untuk Naruto-kun, pastikan besok kau tidak terlambat ya." Ucap Kakashi sensei.

"Iya iya Kakashi sensei." Ucapku seraya mengikuti Kakashi sensei menuju pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, selama Sasuke-kun masih dalam masa penyembuhan, aku harap kau terus memberi dukungan padanya." Ucap Kakashi sensei.

"Baik Kakashi sensei." Ucapku. Kakashi sensei pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dan aku kembali ke kamar tidur Sasuke, satu-satunya tempat terlembut di rumah Sasuke dimana hanya di tempat itulah Sasuke dapat menaruh pantatnya. Sesampainya di kamar tidurnya, terlihat Sasuke sedang menonton anime favoritnya sambil memakan cemilan yang dibawakan Kakashi sensei tadi.

"Hoi dobe! Lihat sini! Anime ini lagi dalam klimaksnya. 3 Legenda Sannin sedang bertarung. Jiraiya dan Tsunade versus Orochimaru. Jiraiya memanggil katak bernama Gamabunta, Tsunade memanggil semacam ulat bernama Katsuyu, dan Orochimaru memanggil ular bernama Manda." Ucap Sasuke kegirangan sambil terus menikmati cemilan yang dibawa Kakashi sensei tadi.

"Hei Sasuke, boleh minta cemilannya?" Ucapku meminta coklat yang sedang dimakan Sasuke. Ya, coklat adalah makanan kesukaanku.

"Kau mau dobe? Sini ambil di mulutku." Ucapnya padaku. Aku pun tanpa malu langsung melahap coklat yang sedang berada di mulut Sasuke. Sekilas bibirku bersentuhan dengan bibirnya dan akupun kemudian menarik kembali bibirku dari coklat yang sudah hampir kudapatkan itu. Kudapati mukaku memerah dan ternyata hal ini juga terjadi pada Sasuke.

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang aku rasakan ini. Apakah ini yang namanya Cinta? Kami pun terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga Sasuke menyodorkan coklatnya padaku seperti memberi isyarat 'ambillah'.

"A… ano Sasuke. A… ada yang mau aku bilang. A… aku sudah berbohong padamu mengenai suatu hal." Ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Bo… bohong? Bohong mengenai apa?" Tanyanya.

"Waktu itu… setelah kita diselamatkan Kakashi sensei dan sebelum kau pingsan kembali, kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Ucapku padanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau berbohong dobe. Jadi apa yang kau ucapkan saat itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"A… ano… itu… aku malu Sasuke." Ucapku malu-malu.

"Sudah katakan saja. Aku percaya padamu kok." Ucap Sasuke.

"A… ano… kamu bilang… Aku… mencintaimu…" Ucapku malu-malu. Mukamu langsung memerah setelah mengucapkan, termasuk Sasuke.

"A… ano… i… itu… se…"

"Dan aku… sepertinya juga…" Ucapku memotong percakapan Sasuke yang belum tuntas.

"A… apa… apa yang kau bilang?" Tanyanya padaku.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SASUKE." Teriakku yang kontan membuatku mencapai puncak rasa maluku. Hingga aku merasakan sesuatu memelukku dari belakang. Ya… itu pasti Sasuke.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi…" Ucap Sasuke terhenti yang masih memelukku dari belakang.

"A… ada apa?" Kupaksakan diriku bertanya padanya meski aku masih tetap menahan malu.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu saat ini." Ucap Sasuke kemudian yang langsung membuatku shock.

"Ke… kenapa? Kau sudah punya kekasih lain?" Tanyaku.

"A… aku akan pergi. Pamanku di Indonesia akan mengangkatku sebagai anak angkatnya, dan kemungkinan aku akan pergi kesana besok. Pamanku sudah mengirimkan tiketnya padaku tadi lewat fax (Yang dikirim pamannya lewat fax adalah bukti pembelian tiket Tokyo-Jakarta. Sedangkan pinnya sudah dikirimkan pamannya melalui SMS) saat kau mengantar Kakashi sensei ke depan. Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tidak bisa mencintai seseorang yang akan kutinggalkan jauh. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti kok. Sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur agar besok kau tidak ketinggalan pesawat." Ucapku lalu mencium bibir Sasuke kemudian pergi menuju ruang tamu Sasuke tempat aku akan tidur. Menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Hanya itu yang saat ini kulakukan hingga aku tertidur tanpa sadar.

Keesokan harinya, kutemukan secarik kertas di hadapanku yang bertuliskan:

''Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tak sanggup membangunkanmu saat tadi pagi berangkat .Aku tak sanggup untuk melihatmu kembali bersedih seperti semalam. Maafkan aku Naruto dan terima kasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan untukku. Kutitipkan rumah ini padamu Naruto. Tolong jaga rumah ini ya. Selamat tinggal Naruto. Selamat tinggal, My True Love.''

Aku pun kembali menangis membaca surat itu. Ketika aku telah menemukan cintaku, aku harus rela meninggalkan cintaku. Apakah ini yang namanya pengorbanan cinta. Sepertinya memang iya.

'Selamat tinggal, My True Love.' Batinku.

**Next Chapter : HADIAH TERINDAH**

* * *

Chapter selanjutnyakemungkinan akan menjadi chapter yang terakhir :

Warning : Next chapter is SasuNaru LEMON

Review please. No flame/s atau semacamnya

~~~Arigatou~~~


	5. Hadiah Terindah

Last chapter (Maybe).

makasih yg udh review/s :)

Warning : Lemon for SasuNaru

Tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi. Selamat membaca :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – HADIAH TERINDAH**

Sejak kepergian Sasuke ke Indonesia, aku pun kembali menjalani kehidupanku seperti biasa. Pergi ke sekolah bersama para sahabatku, bermain, dsb. Kepergian Sasuke pun sudah diketahui oleh seluruh siswa di sekolahku. Ya, Kakashi sensei menyebarkan berita itu setelah aku menceritakan kepergian Sasuke padanya. Semua kembali ke kehidupan awalnya selama dua tahun dan sekarang, sudah bulan Januari, dan aku sudah resmi menjadi siswa kelas 3 di SMA Konohagakure hingga…

"Oi Naruto! Aku heran padamu. Sudah dua tahun semenjak kau menyatakan bahwa kau sama seperti kami, mencintai seorang pria, dan pria itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi kau tau kan, dia tidak bisa menerima cintamu karena dia harus tinggal sangat jauh darimu, lalu kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum mempunyai pasangan? Memangnya kau mau sendirian terus?" Tanya Shikamaru. Semua sahabatku sudah tahu tentang kejadianku dengan Sasuke. Semua sudah kuceritakan pada mereka, semuanya.

"Shika benar Naruto. Sebaiknya kau mulai mencari pasanganmu sekarang." Saran Kiba padaku.

"Iya iya…" Itulah jawaban yang selalu keberikan pada mereka setiap mereka menanyakan tentang pasanganku.

"Hey Naruto. Kau tau tidak? Di kelas A ada yang suka padamu lho. Kalau tidak salah namanya Neji. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba dengannya Naruto?" Saran Choji padaku.

"Maksudmu Neji yang itu? Neji Hyuga yang saat ini menjabat sebagai siswa terpintar di SMA ini? Bukankah dia pria yang normal?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak. Dia sama dengan kita yang suka dengan pria. Aku tahu ini karena waktu itu tak sengaja aku dan Choji menemukan dompetnya yang terjatuh. Dan kalian tahu apa? Di dompetnya itu terdapat banyak sekali foto Naruto." Cerita Shikamaru.

"Kau serius Shika?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Ya aku serius." Balas Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto. Bagaimana jika kau mencobanya. Ini kesempatan besar untukmu." Ucap Kiba.

"Kiba, Shika, Choji, aku berterima kasih kepada kalian, tapi biarlah aku sendiri yang menjalani hidupku. Biarkan aku sendiri yang mengurus masalah cintaku." Ucapku kepada para sahabatku yang langsung membuat para sahabatku terdiam.

"Yosh… Pelajaran akan kita mulai. Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing." Ucap seseorang yang sudah sangat kukenal, Kakashi sensei. Aku kembali kepada tugasku saat ini yaitu belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Targetku saat ini adalah Universitas Tokyo. Aku akan membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Aku bergegas keluar kelas menuju loker sepatuku. Ketika aku membuka loker sepatuku, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah surat berwarna pink di lokerku. Segera saja langsung kumasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasku kemudian memakai sepatuku dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dimana Kiba dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di dalam mobilnya. Ya aku tetap berangkat dan pulang bersama mereka.

''Aku cinta kamu. Aku sudah mencintaimu semenjak aku bertemu denganmu di ruang ujian penentuan kelas sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku takut. Aku takut karena seorang pria mencintai seorang pria adalah hal yang sangat tabu saat itu, tapi tidak saat ini. Sebulan sejak diresmikannya pernikahan sesama oleh negeri kita, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk menulis surat ini. Aku menunggu jawabanmu besok pagi di depan gerbang sekolah. Namaku Neji Hyuga dari kelas 3A''

'A… apa apaan dia? Menyerang langsung seorang pria dengan surat macam ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan besok?' Batinku. Aku pun terus memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan hingga pagi pun tiba. Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah setelah memarkir mobil Kiba (Gedung parker berseberangan dengan gedung sekolah) …

"Na… Naruto-sang? Apa kau sudah membacanya? Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba didepanku yang dapat kuyakinkan bahwa dialah Neji Hyuga. Meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dengan ucapannya barusan tentu sudah dapat dipastikan.

"Maaf…a…"

"Ma… maaf? Apakah itu artinya kau menolakku? Apakah maksudmu kau sudah mempunyai pasangan? Siapa? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya? NARUTO-SANG! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Teriak Neji yang sontak langsung membuat seluruh siswa dan guru yang sedang berada di sekitar gerbang menoleh ke arah kami. Semenjak itu, kami pun menjadi _Hot News _di Koran sekolahku hingga sampai-sampai kami berdua diwawancarai dan entah sejak kapan, setiap istirahat di selalu berkumpul denganku dan para sahabatku.

"Jadi, kau tetap _keukeh _ingin menjadi pasangannya?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Neji.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sudah punya." Ucapku.

"Itu yang dikatakannya Neji. Menyerah saja." Ucap Kiba yang sepertinya mengerti bahwa aku tidak menyukainya dan berusaha membuat agar Neji menyerah.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku juga yakin kalau Naruto-sang masih sendiri. Itu hanya alasanmu untuk menghindar dariku kan?" Ucap Neji. Bel istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi. Kami berempat + orang baru itu kembali ke kelas masing-masing hingga berakhirnya jam sekolah untuk hari ini. Setelah berakhinya jam sekolah, aku dan para sahabatku kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sesampainya di depan rumahku, aku tetap berdiri di depan rumah hingga para teman-temanku menghilang dari pandanganku. Kemudian seperti biasa, aku pergi ke rumah orang itu untuk sekedar menyapu lantai serta mengelap kaca dan perabotan di rumah itu. Ya, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dan tanpa kusadari seseorang sudah mengikutiku...

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian ''pernyataan cinta di gerbang sekolah'' itu. Sudah berulang-ulang kali pula aku menolak orang itu. Mulai dari cara halus hingga cara yang kasar pun sudah kulakukan agar orang itu menyerah mengejarku. Ya, Neji Hyuga namanya, orang yang baru kukenal satu minggu itu terus-terusan mendekatiku dan para sahabatku guna mendapatkankan hatiku.

Waktu terus berlalu, aku kembali kepada kehidupanku. Setiap pulang sekolah aku akan selalu sempatkan diri untuk kerumah Sasuke hanya untuk sekedar menyapu-nyapu. Hingga tanpa aku sadari tibalah hari dimana aku berulang tahun. Aku resmi bertambah tua pada hari itu. Kuundang teman-temanku untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun di rumahku. Sudah pasti para sahabatku akan kuundang. Namun entah mengapa, orang dari klan Hyuga juga ikut datang. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Mengusirnya? Tidak mungkin kan? Jadi kubiarkan saja dia ikut serta.

Di pesta ulang tahunku kali ini, terdapat beberapa orang yang jarang sekali kulihat. Kulihat beberapa orang itu datang bersama Choji. Ya, orang-orang yang jarang kulihat itu adalah Bee, Kankuro, dan Shino, kekasih dari para sahabatku. Namun ada yang mengganjal hatiku saat itu. Mengapa Bee, Kankuro, dan Shino datang bersama Choji saja? Kemana Shikamaru dan Kiba? Aku pun tidak tahu hingga aku menanyakannya pada Choji.

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Naruto-sang. Kurasa kau sudah mengenalku, tapi ada baiknya jika aku memperkenalkan diri kembali kepada bintang pesta malam ini. Namaku Kankuro dari SMA Sunagakure. Saat ini aku menjabat sebagai kekasih dari salah satu sahabatmu yang bernama Shikamaru. Salam kenal naruto-sang." Ucap Kankuro padaku.

"Arigatou, Kankuro-sang." Balasku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto-sang. Namaku Shino, Shino Aburame, kekasih dari Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. Salam kenal." Ucap seorang pria tanpa ekspresi bernama Shino.

"Terima kasih Shino-sang." Balasku pada Shino

"Happy ~ Birthday ~ to ~ you ~ Na ~ Ru ~ To ~ sang. Yeahhh… Kenalkan ~ aku ~ Bee, ~ Beenya Choji. Yeahhh… " Ucap seseorang sambil ngerap yang dapat kupastikan dia adalah kekasih Choji.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Naruto." Ucap Choji kemudian.

"Terima kasih Bee, Choji. Oh iya Choji, Kiba dan Shika mana?" Tanyaku pada Choji penasaran karena Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak bersamanya.

"Mereka sedang melakukan persiapan Naruto. Tunggu saja ya." Ucap Choji.

"Persiapan? Persiapan a…" Belum sempat aku melanjutkan bertanya, seseorang sudah kembali mengucapkan selamat ulang kepadaku.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya Naruto" Ucap seseorang dari belakang yang pastinya sudah dapat kupastikan siapa dia.

"Ya, terima kasih Neji." Balasku pada pria bernama Neji. Entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, dia sedikit lebih pendiam

Kemudian beberapa yang lain pun mulai menghampiriku dan saling mengucapkan selamat ulamat ulang tahun padaku sambil memberikan kado ulang tahun padaku. Sejujurnya aku sangat tidak suka dengan pesta ulang tahun, hal ini hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja. Apalagi jika pesta ulang tahunku, selain membuang-buang waktuku, hal ini juga membuang-membuang tenagaku dan uang. Meskipun memang bukan uangku, aku tetap merasa merugi. Tapi pada hari ini semua hal itu berubah ketika mereka datang

"Baik semuanya, sekarang kita akan memulai acara ulang tahunnya. Harap semuanya berkumpul ya." Ucap Ayahku dengan suara lantangnya. Semua orang yang hadir dalam pestaku itu berkumpul dan memulai acara pesta ulang tahunku. Pesta ulang tahunku sangatlah berbeda dengan pesta ulang tahun orang lain. Di pesta ulang tahunku ini, tidak akan ada acara tiup lilin dan pemotongan kue. Hal ini karena dalam tradisi keluargaku, acara tiup lilin dan potong kue hanya boleh diadakan di dalam rumah dan hanya bersama-sama orang yang tinggal serumah. Tradisi yang aneh bukan?

Meskipun tidak ada acara tiup lilin atau potong kue, pesta ulang tahunku tetap memiliki susunan acaranya sendiri. Acara yang pertama kali kami lakukan adalah pidato terima kasihku kepada teman-temanku yang telah hadir dalam pestaku ditambah dengan membuka satu buah kado di hadapan teman-temanku dan membacakan pemberinya. Menarik bukan?

"Selamat malam semuanya. Saya Naruto Namikaze mengucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian disini, saat ini. Tanpa kalian, mungkin acara ini akan sangat membosankan dan tidak bermutu. Dan sekarang saya akan membuka salah satu kado dari kalian. Saya mau…" Belum selesai aku berbicara, seseorang berteriak kepadaku.

"NARUTO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! M AAF KARENA KAMI TELAT." Teriak dua orang yang hampir bersamaan yang dapat kupastikan mereka adalah Kiba dan Shika.

"Naruto! Kado yang besar ini dan dua kado kecil ini adalah hadiah kami. Terimalah!" Ucap Kiba.

"Naruto. Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau membuka kado yang besar itu." Ucap Choji kepadaku. Aku pun menyetujui usulan Choji.

"Sa… saya rasa saya akan membuka kado yang besar itu." Ucapku kepada para tamu kemudian menghampiri kado besar itu dan membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya mendapati apa yang terdapat di dalam sana.

"SASUKE!" Teriak para hadirin bersamaan. Penampakan di depanku ini sontak langsung membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kerinduanku padanya yang selama ini selalu kupendam tiba-tiba keluar dengan sendirinya.

*Neji POV*

'I… inikah Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha yang itu? Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan ketampanannya? Sial…' Batinku.

*Normal POV*

"Hei hei hei. Kenapa kau menangis? Ini pesta ulang tahunmu kan? Bergembiralah! Dan Selamat Ulang Tahun ya Naruto." Ucap Sasuke padaku sambil ciuman ulang tahun di bibirku.

'Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih karena telah mempertemukanku dengannya.' Batinku.

"Ba… Baiklah semuanya, mari kita lanjutkan ke acara selanjutnya. PESTA!" Teriak Ayahku.

"AYE SIR." Teriak para tamu undangan. Pestapun kembali berlanjut. Setelah ini, para tamu undangan yang ingin kembali ke rumah masing-masing pun dipersilahkan hingga pada jam 10 malam, semua tamu undangan sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, kemarilah!" Panggil Ibuku pada kami berdua.

"Ada apa Ibu?" Tanyaku.

"Ibu dan Ayah sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai Sasuke sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Ibu dan Ayah juga tau kalau kau setiap hari pergi ke rumah Sasuke. Ibu dan Ayah sudah tau semuanya" Ucap Ibu padaku.

"Ja… jadi… Ibu dan Ayah melarang kami?" Tanyaku cemas.

"Tidak Naruto. Semua tergantung pada dirimu sendiri. Hidupmu hanyalah milikmu seorang. Terserah apapun yang ingin kau lakukan, tetapi… Ayah belum mengizinkan kalian untuk menikah saat ini." Ucap Ayahku.

"AYAHHH!" Teriakku pada Ayah.

"Ibu juga sependapat dengan Ayahmu." Ucap Ibuku

"IBUUU!" Teriakku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Tapi ingat nak! Jika suatu hari kalian menikah, kami sangat mengharapkan seorang anak dari kalian." Ucap Ibu.

"IBUUU!" Teriakku untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Setelah itu, Sasuke meminta izin pada Ayah dan Ibuku agar Naruto dapat menginap di rumahnya karena banyak hal yang ingin dibicarakan padanya. Tentu saja Ayah dan Ibuku pun mengizinkan kami. Di sana…

"Wah… rumahku masih tetap rapi dan bersih ya. Padahal sudah 2 tahun aku tinggal. Terima kasih ya Naruto." Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Kenapa kau kembali kemari Sasuke? Bukankah kau berencana akan menetap disana selamanya?" Tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Untuk kuliah lah. Kau pasti masih kelas 3 SMA ya? Aku sudah lulus SMA bulan lalu. Kau tau? Sekolahku di sana memiliki suatu hal yang special. Jika kau bisa menguasai seluruh pelajaran dalam waktu kurang dari 2.5 tahun, maka kau dapat diluluskan oleh sekolah. Yah, tapi hanya sekolah saja sih. Hahaha." Cerita Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Wah… hebat ya… Lalu, bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke? A… apakah… kamu… telah menemukan… cintamu?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan yang sedikit khawatir. Lama Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sasu…"

"Ya." Ucap Sasuke yang sontak membuatku terkejut.

"Hahaha begitu ya. Siapa dia? Boleh aku mengenalnya tidak?" Tanyaku dengan senangnya. Meskipun saat ini hatiku terasa sangat sakit.

"Maaf Naruto, kamu tak bisa. Karena orang itu adalah dirimu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung membuatku bingung

"Ma… maksudmu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pasanganku?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang ternyata… CINCIN. Apakah ini artinya dia melamarku?

"Sa… Sasuke…"

"Apa jawabanmu Naruto?"

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku mau menjadi pasanganmu." Balasku. Setelah itu, Sasuke memakaikan sebuah cincin padaku dan dia memintaku untuk memakaikan sebuah cincin yang lain padanya. Kemudian setelah itu, bibir kami saling bertemu, mencium pasangannya masing-masing.

Lima menit sudah kami berciuman. Entah sejak kapan ciuman kami mulai saling menyerang. Kedua lidah kami saling mengaitkan lidahnya satu sama lain. Terlihat jelas air liur kami menyambung sesaat ketika kami melepas ciuman karena membutuhkan oksigen.

Tanpa kusadari, Sasuke mulai menyapu leherku dengan lidahnya. Tidak ada seinchi pun di leherku yang tidak disapu oleh lidahnya. Berpindah ke pipiku, telingaku, kemudian kembali ke leherku dan memberikan tanda-tanda merah di sekitar leherku. Tangan kirinya mulai menyusup ke dalam bajuku dari bawah bajuku mulai memilin-milin sebuah _tonjolan _yang berada di dadaku.

"Ahhh… Sasuke…" Ucapku. Ya, itulah kata-kata yang keluar saat Sasuke mulai memilin-milin putingku. Sambil tetap menyapu di sekitar leherku, tangan kanannya mulai membuka kemejaku. Sastu persatu kancing kemejaku dilepasnya hingga akhirnya bagian atasku tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

"Naruto… Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak melihatmu badanmu, tetapi badanmu masih tetap bagus saja ya." Puji Sasuke padaku. Kemudian, lidah Sasuke mulai turun ke dadaku, dan lalu kemudian dia _mengemut _putting kiriku. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, tangan kanannya pun mulai memilin-milin putingku yang di sebelah kanan. Perasaan apa ini? Sungguh nikmat sekali.

"Ahhh… Sasuke… Ahhh…" Ucapku. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Apa yang aku ucapkan? Aku tidak tahu. Apakah ini yang namanya mendesah? Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ini memang yang namanya mendesah. Ini sangat nikmat.

Tangan kiri Sasuke kemudian turun menuju perutku dan mulai mengelus-elus perutku dengan lembutnya. Setelah itu, tangan kirinya itu kemudian mulai menyusup ke dalam celanaku. Aku semakin mendesah ketika tangan kiri Sasuke mulai mengelus-ngelus penisku di dalam sana. Lidahnya pun mulai berganti-gantian mengulum putingku. Kanan kiri kanan kiri. Dikulumnya, dijilatnya, dan sesekali Sasuke menggigit putingku yang membuat desahanku semakin kencang. Dan apa yang terjadi? Entah mengapa penisku terasa membesar dan mengeras

"Ahhh… Ahhh… Sasuke…" Desahku semakin kencang. Kedua tangan Sasuke kemudian mulai berusaha membuka celana panjang yang aku kenakan. Berhasil melepaskan celana panjangku, Sasuke kemudian mulai membuka celana dalamku yang berwarna oranye itu hingga terlihatlah jelas penisku saat ini. Semua pakaian yang tadi sedang kukenakan saat ini telah lepas dari tubuhku. Ya, saat ini tubuh tidak tertutup sehelai benang apapun. Dan satu hal yang membuatku terkejut untuk yang pertama kalinya, saat ini penisku dalam keadaan tegak berdiri seperti halnya sebuah tiang listrik. Apakah ini yang namanya ereksi? Aku pun tetap tak tahu.

Sasuke kemudian memainkan lidahnya kembali lalu menyapu semua tubuhku. Dari putingku, dia kemudian turun ke perutku. Disapunya perutku oleh lidahnya yang basah itu, dan tak lupa ia sesekali memberikan tanda-tanda di sekitar dada dan perutku. Lidahnya kemudian semakin menuju kakiku sebelah kanan semakin turun sampai ke betisku sambil sesekali pula memberikan tanda-tanda kemerahan di kaki kananku. Kemudian lidahnya kembali naik menyusuri kakiku sebelah kiri dan berhenti di sekitar area selangkanganku. Tak lupa pula dia meninggalkan beberapa tanda di kaki kiriku. Apakah tanda ini yang namanya Kissmark? Tetap tidak tahu. Sasuke kemudian tiba-tiba memasukkan penisku dan _menyedotny _kuat-kuat.

"AHHH…" Desahku semakin kencang. Perasaan nikmat apa ini? Nikmat sesekali. Disedotnya penisku kuat-kuat olehnya, lalu dikulumya bola-bola di sekita penisku, disapunya penisku mulai dari pangkal sampai ke ujung dengan lidahnya yang basah dan licin itu. Kemudian Sasuke mulai memasukkan kemaluanku kembali ke mulutnya dan berhasil membuatku semakin mendesah. Kemudian kepalanya mulai digerakkan. Naik turun naik turun. Sesekali penisku mengenai giginya yang runcing dan membuatku sedikit kesakitan. Namun hal ini tetap tidak bisa menandingi perasaan nikmat yang sedang kurasakan ini.

Tidak tinggal diam, kedua tangannya kembali memilin-milin kedua putingku membuatku mendesah semakin kencang. Perasaan nikmat ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Kujambak rambutnya dengan kedua tanganku sembari Sasuke tetap dengan kegiatan kepala naik turunnya dan kedua tangannya. Lama Sasuke melakukan hal itu hingga penisku mulai berdenyut dengan kencang dan dirasa sesuatu akan keluar dari penisku.

"Sa… Sasuke… Lepas… Aku… Kencing… Ahhh…" Pintaku di sela-sela desahanku. Sasuke yang tidak mendengarkan peringatanku, malah semakin cepat mengerakkan kepalanya naik turun. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat hingga..

"Sasuke… Aku… AHHH…" Sesuatu keluar dari penisku. Cairan apa itu? Bukankah itu air kencing? Kenapa beda sekali? Warnanya putih seperti susu. Apakah ini yang dimaksud lahar (Baca chapter 1) itu? Setelah cairan putih itu menyembur keluar, tanpa ragu-ragu Sasuke menelan semua cairan berwarna putih susu itu tanpa merasa jijik.

"Sperma sangat enak Naruto. Aku menginginkannya lagi." Ucapnya. Sperma? Jadi lahar ini namanya sperma? Satu hal lagi aku mengerti. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke kemudian memasukkan kembali penisku yang entah kenapa saat ini terkulai lemas. Saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan kembali penisku ke dalam mulutnya, aku menahan kepalanya.

"Kau curang Sasuke. Aku sudah telanjang begini, tapi kau masih berpakaian lengkap seperti itu. Jadi ini ya yang namanya sex itu? Jika kau ingin melanjutkannya, buka dulu semua pakaianmu." Pintaku. Kemudian Sasuke mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Mulai dari kemeja, celana panjang, hingga celana dalam berwarna merah yang dia pakai itu hingga terpampanglah jelas penisnya yang sedang berdiri tegak saat ini.

"Badanmu juga bagus Sasuke. Penismu juga besar dan panjang. Aku juga mau _mengemut _penismu Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya bersama saja Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Balasnya. Sasuke kemudian merebahkan dirinya disampingku lalu kemudian mengangkat badanku hingga badanku berada di atas badan Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian memberikan isyarat padaku untuk memulai. Aku kemudian mulai membalikkan badanku hingga posisi mukaku tepat menghadap dengan penis Sasuke. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Aku pun memulai aktivitasku. Mula-mula aku mulai menjilati seluruh bagian penis Sasuke, mulai dari kedua bijinya, lalu beralih ke pangkalny, kemudian menjalar terus hingga sampailah di kepala penis Sasuke. Puas dengan menjilati seluruh bagian penis Sasuke, aku pun mulai mengulum penisnya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, Sasuke sepertinya tidak mau kalah, Sasuke semakin keras _menyedot _penisku. Membalas perbuatan Sasuke, aku mulai gerakkan kepalaku naik turun naik turun di penis Sasuke. Terdengar Sasuke mulai mendesah dan menghentikan aktivitas Sasuke sejenak.

"Ahhh…" Desahnya. Mendengar desahan Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya, penisku perlahan tapi pasti mulai kembali berdiri. Menyadari hal itu, Sasuke pun kembali melanjuktan aktivitasnya. Akan tetapi, aktivitas _menyedot _Sasuke kini sudah berubah menjadi aktivitas mengulum, sama seperti yang aku lakukan pula padanya saat ini. Naik turun naik turun. Lama sudah kami saling menggerakkan kepala masing-masing. Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam mulutku. Sebagian spermanya aku telan, namun sebagian lagi keluar dari mulutku karena saking banyaknya. Rasanya tidak bisa kuceritakan, tapi ini nikmat. Sambil menunggu penisku yang hingga mengeluarkan spermanya, aku mulai _mengocok _kembali kejantanan Sasuke. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, aku mengeluarkan spermaku tepat saat penis Sasuke kembali berdiri. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke kembali menelan cairan spermaku yang tidak kalah banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Sa.. Sasuke…" Panggilku.

"Ada apa Naruto." Jawabnya.

"Aku… ingin membalasmu… Sasuke…" Ucapku.

"Balas? Balas apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Aku yang telah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke itu tidak langsung kubalas.

"2 tahun yang lalu kau telah menolongku dari para senpai brengsek itu, oleh karena itu, izinkanlah aku membalasmu." Tanpa melanjutkan pembicaraan, aku bangun dari tubuhku Sasuke dan mulai membimbing penis Sasuke agar masuk ke lubang anusku. Saat ini posisiku seperti sedang duduk, sedangkan Sasuke tetap terlentang.

"Tu… tunggu dulu Naruto… Jangan lakukan! Ini akan sangat menyakitimu. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Aku ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan saat itu Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kalau hanya kau yang menderita setelah itu. Lagipula… karena kau adalah orang yang kucintai." Ucapku. Tanpa perlu mendapat persetujuan kembali dari Sasuke, aku mulai memasukkan penis Sasuke perlahan-lahan ke dalam lubang anusku. Baru saja aku kepala penis Sasuke masuk, aku sudah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ada apa ini? Mengapa sakit sekali? Bukankah penis Sasuke sudah cukup licin untuk memasukiku akibat telah terlapisi oleh spermanya?

"He… hentikan saja Naruto… Kau… sudah kesakitan… bukan?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak Sasuke. Sakit ini tidak ada apa-apanya ketimbang sakit yang telah kau rasakan sejak 2 tahun lalu." Balasku. Aku kemudian kembali menurunkan pinggangku hingga saat ini sudah setengah penisnya tertanam di lubang anusku. Sakit sekali adalah yang saat ini aku rasakan.

"He… Hentikan Naruto." Pinta Sasuke. Tak memperdulikannya, aku melanjutkan kegiatanku menurunkan pinggangku, hingga tertanamlah sudah seluruh penis Sasuke di lubang anusku. 2 perasaan yang saat ini aku rasakan. Rasa yang sakit sekali dan perasaan yang lega karena sudah berhasil memasukkan penis Sasuke ke lubang anusku. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai menggerakkan pinggangku naik turun naik turun. Rasa sakit tetap mendominasi. Meski begitu, aku tidak ingin menunjukkan rasa sakitku padanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pingganggku bergerak naik turun dengan pelan-pelan. Sasuke kembali mulai mendesah akibat perlakuanku ini.

Desahan Sasuke semakin keras dikala aku mulai mempercepat gerakan naik turunku. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar tubuhku, kini mulai berganti menjadi nikmat. Meski rasa sakit masih dapat kurasakan, namun rasa itu mulai berganti menjadi nikmat. Penisku pun kembali tegak akibat perasaan ini. Setelah rasa sakit itu mulai tidak terasa, entah kenapa penis Sasuke yang saat ini hanya kepalanya saja yang berada di lubangku, aku masukkan penis Sasuke dalam sekali hentakan. Rasa sakit yang sangat itu kembali menjalar, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendesah dengan keras.

Entah sadar atau tidak, sekarang Sasukelah yang mengontrol gerakanku. Di menggerakkan pinggulnya melakukan gerakan naik turun sambil tangan yang satunya membantuku melakukan gerakan naik turun juga. Hanya sakit yang saat ini sedang kurasakan, namun Sasuke tidak boleh tau. Hentakan demi hentakan dilakukannya dengan keras hingga...

"AHHH…" Desahku kerasku. Tiba-tiba aku mendesah dengan sangat keras seketika itu pula saat penis Sasuke menyentuh suatu bagian di dalam lubang anusku. Kini rasa sakit itu benar-benar hilang seutuhnya akibat kejadian itu. Sekarang hanya perasaan nikmat saja yang menerpa kami berdua.

"NARU... TO… HAH HAH HAH…BAGAI… MANA?...HAH HAH HAH…" Ucap Sasuke di sela-sela desahannya.

"LEBIH… DALAM… HAH HAH HAH… LEBIH… CEPAT… AHHHHHH….." Desahku dengan sangat keras saat penis Sasuke kembali menyentuh titik itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke kemudian semakin mempercepat gerakan keluar masuknya di lubang anusku.

"AHHH… AHHH… AHHH… NA… RU… TO… AHH…"

"SA… SU… KE… AHHHHHH…" Desahan kami saling bersahut-sahutan, terus menerus hingga penis kami berdua mulai kembali berdenyut cepat yang memberikan tanda bahwa kami akan mengeluarkan sperma kami. Sesaat kemudian…

"AHHHHHH…" Desah kami berdua dengan sangat kerasnya ketika penis kami mengeluarkan spermanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada malam itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam lubang anusku hingga sebagian ada yang keluar dari lubang anusku, sedangkan aku menyemburkan spermaku hingga seluruh tempat tidur dan badan Sasuke terkena spermaku. Aku kemudian bangun dari posisiku saat ini dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Panggilku.

"A… ada apa Naruto." Jawabnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Terima kasih untuk?" Tanyanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan sex denganku. Jadi saat ini aku sudah resmi menjadi milikmu. Sehingga nanti tidak aka nada ada lagi yang mengejarku. Ini adalah sex pertamaku. Hahaha." Ujarku.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga berterima kasih padamu. Karena kamu telah bersedi menyerahkan keperjakaanmu kepada orang yang keperjakaannya telah direnggut 2 tahun lalu. Meskipun ini adalah sex pertamaku dengan orang yang benar-benar aku inginkan." Ujarnya sambil menitiskan air mata.

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah menganggap kalu keperjakaanmu telah hilang. Aku tetap menganggap keperjakaanmu hilang olehku saat ini." Ucapku.

"Te… terima kasih Naruto… Terima kasih…" Ucapnya.

"Mala mini kita tidur ruang tamu saja ya. Kamar tidurmu kotor soalnya." Ucapku. Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Lain kali jika kita melakukan sex lagi, aku ingin kau memasukkan penismu ke lubang anusku ya Naruto." Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Setelah itu, kami pun tertidur hingga keesokan paginya. Di sekolah…

"Hoi Naruto! Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu. Lihatlah!" Kiba memanggilku. Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku ke benda yang Kiba suruh aku lihat. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah rekaman video, namun…

"WAAA! Darimana kau dapat ini?" Teriakku. Terkejut aku di buatnya karena video itu adalah videoku dengan Sasuke saat berhubungan sex tadi malam.

"Padahal kami sudah lebih lama memiliki kekasih dari pada kau, tapi mengapa kau sudah melakukan kegiatan ini?" Tanya Shikamaru padaku.

"Lubang anusmu masih sakit Naruto? Memangnya sakit sekali ya? Soalnya aku lihat kamu jalannya seperti agak _ngangkang _gitu." Ujar Choji yang sontak membuatku malu.

"WAAA! HENTIKANNN!" Teriakku sambil kemudian memasukkan video rekaman milik Kiba ke dalam tasku. Ya, aku mengambil hak miliknya secara paksa, meskipun ternyata aku belum tahu kalau ternyata Kiba sudah memiliki banyak cadangan di rumahnya.

* * *

Terima Kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca dan mereview ff saya. Saya tau saya masih banyak kekurangan, Jadi untuk yang kali ini, minnaswang bolem memflame saya sepanas apapun.

**Saya lebih suka kepada reviewer/s yg ngeflame, tapi pas udh complete.**

Sekali Arigatou minna :')

***NOTE : TOLOG PENDAPATNYA YA. APAKAH CERITA INI HARUS YANG COMPLETEKAN DI CH 5 INI, ATAU MINTA DILANJUT LAGI DI CH 6? KALO MINTA LANJUT, TOLONG USUL JUDUL CHAPTERNYA YA :* #PLAK**


End file.
